


o preço a ser pago

by morganarosier



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, mentions of childhood trauma, mentions of drinking problems
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganarosier/pseuds/morganarosier
Summary: Regina escuta algo que não devia e agora Emma tem que lidar com as consequências.Uma história sobre o Natal fora do período natalino.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história é uma tradução de Price or Prize, autorizada pela autora!

Regina avistou a irritante loira pela janela do restaurante e sentiu sua boca formar um pequeno sorriso de lado que estava tendo um costume de aparecer nos momentos mais inesperados recentemente. Seu estômago parecia que estava cheio de borboletas e esse sentimento vinha sempre com o sorriso a deixando com as pernas trêmulas enquanto ajustava a cesta de maças que ela estava carregando.

Ela estava surpresa mais feliz de encontrar a Xerife aqui essa hora, a única freguesa do que na maior parte do tempo era um restaurante bem frequentado, pedindo seu usual com canela que ela era gostava tanto. E por mais que seus nervos estivessem a flor da pele, Regina acolheu as novas sensações mesmo que a assustassem.

Depois que a maldição quebrou e Henry decidiu morar com a Miss Swan por um tempo, Regina se sentiu mais sozinha do que ela tinha se sentindo nos 18 anos antes dele chegar em Storybrooke e iluminar sua vida. E esse sentimento de vazio e frio era algo que, ela admitía, a aterrorizava. Mas agora tudo estava calmo e a improvável- ela se atrevia a chamar?- amizade com Miss Swan (Emma...) estava se desenvolvendo, agora que elas chegaram à um acordo com relação a moradia de Henry, que a seu próprio pedido, voltou a morar com ela metade do tempo, agora que tinham jantares em família e encontros de almoço e até peças de escola compartilhadas, tudo parecia diferente. Apenas o fato dela estar aqui, entregando suas preciosas maças que a Viúva Lucas tinha pedido provava isso. E essa diferença a aquecia em um jeito que ela nunca tinha sonhado que poderia.

Passando a mão para ajeitar seu cabelo que já estava perfeito, Regina hesitou, o tremor de seus dedos apontando as emoções que estavam a ponto de explodir. Ela se perguntou o porquê dela não mesmo ligar. Porque não ouviu a voz de sua mãe ressoando em sua mente, a repreendendo por ser tão fraca. Porque não sentiu suas paredes protegendo seu coração já muito danificado?

Talvez tenha sido por causa do raio de esperança que ela deixou se tocar no dia anterior. O último sopro para derrubar suas paredes, que já estavam lentamente derretendo com os constantes ataques de bondade de Emma. Os almoços entregues na mansão, um doce sorriso como agradecimento por ter cozinhado para a loira, a risada cheia e feliz durante um jogo de tabuleiro ou video game.

Emoção dançou em seu estômago e ela não poderia mentir e dizer que não ficou levemente chateada com a intensidade de sua resposta enquanto assistia a conversa fácil de Emma e Ruby, a amizade das duas tão natural que a fazia sentir um pouco até de ciúmes. Ou inveja. Regina não consia imaginar a si mesma tendo alguém com quem pudesse falar tão livremente, tão abertamente. Ou talvez ela pudesse imaginar e não tivesse ninguém, isso a machuraria muito mais. Entretanto, ela tinha que admitir, graças a Emma, ela sentia que talvez um dia estivesse dentro de seu alcance.

Uma vez no passado, a loira era seu pesadelo. A mulher que ela sempre temera, em mais jeitos que ela podia imaginar. Não apenas a Salvadora, criado com o propósito de quebrar a maldição que ela dara tudo para lançar, mas também a mão preferida, a que podia tirar dela a criança que ela amava mais do que tudo. Mas agora, quando a salvadora e mãe de seu filho entrava em seus sonhos, as visões eram tudo menos pesadelos.

As coisas eram diferentes entre as duas. Não mais tão incorfortáveis. Seus comentários maldosos ficaram amolecidos ao ponto de virarem quase uma brincadeira entre as duas que fazia com que o coração de Regina doer em um jeito que ela não conseguia explicar. Óbvio que suas conversas não eram tão confortáveis como a conversa que ela estava presenciando mas a morena pensou que talvez isso também estivesse ligado a tensão, algo bem forte no ar que tinha cheiro de mais, de esperar por mais, de que elas eram mais, que sempre estava presente em suas interações. O silêncio repentino que caia sobre elas enquanto tomavam uma bebida depois que Henry já tinha ido dormir, ou quando elas simplesmente passam mais tempo do que normal conversando quando se encontram no mercado (algo que Regina, desde da quebra da maldição, odiava fazer, mas mesmo uma antiga rainha tinha que comer, mas era menos horrivel quando encontrava a loira).

Não parecia que elas não gostavam da companhia uma da outra, o oposto na verdade. E isso, em combinação com as trocas de olhares, o fogo que ela via nos olhos verdes e tinha certeza que eram sentimentos enterrados e o estranho sentimento de borboletas dançando em seu estômago quando ela pensa ou vê Miss Swan, tudo isso fizeram com que ela deixasse se levar.

Se deixasse levar pelos pedidos de seu filho mas também por seu próprio desejo.

Então quando ela entrou na delegacia no dia anterior, o plano era bem simples. Ela descobriu que os nervos que não estava acostumada fazendo sua garganta ficar seca e sua voz quebrada fizeram a execução tudo menos simples. Ela tentou agir como se não fosse importante, até jogou uns comentários sarcásticos mais fortes que usual, mas Emma simplesmente sorriu seu sorriso bobo e perguntou, no seu jeito adorável, o que diabos ela queria. É claro que ela tinha, fiel à seu papel, reclamado da linguagem de mulher antes de responder. Sem olhar nos olhos verdes na sua frente por medo de ver rejeição (uma que ela claramente merecia devido à ser um pedido de último tempo) ela perguntou se Emma gostaria de passar o Natal com ela e Henry. E quando recebeu uma resposta afirmativa no mesmo segundo, ela precisou parar por minuto para saber se não ouviu errado. Ela corou enquanto lembra do desengonçado “Sério?” que ela murmurou e ficou feliz de pelo menos ter a clareza de adiconar que Henry ficaria satisfeito.

E então aconteceu, quando ela fez um movimento para sair da delegacia e parou na porta. As mãos quentes da Xerife seguraram seu pulso, a virando de volta para a loira. Seus olhos brilhando tão perto que ela quase deu um passo para longe. Mas la parecia estar grudada no chão, o contato entre as duas a fazendo sentir algo que ela pensou ter morrido há muito tempo. Então, quando Emma olhou para o visco pendurado em cima delas e deu um beijo um tanto quanto longo em sua bochecha, mais próximo de seus lábios do que apropriado – mas uma vez na vida Regina não teve coragem de reclamar da falta de etiqueta – algo aconteceu dentro dela. Algo pequeno mas com grande força. E foi como se todas as suas emoções corressem por ela ao mesmo tempo, Emma sussurrando um pequeno obrigada em seu ouvido, sua respiração acariciando sua pele, um arrepio lhe subiu a espinha.

E agora, um sorriso bobo em seu rosto, era impossível parar as sensações que a tomavam. Tanto que essa manhã, até Henry tinha perguntado o que estava acontecendo. Mas ele perguntou com um sorriso e relutantemente aceitou sua explicação de que o espírito natalino.

O sorriso se abriu ainda mais agora, o desejo de ouvir a voz da loira finalmente vencendo sua ansiedade enquanto ela entrava no restaurante. O peso e a dificuldade de carregar a cesta de maças em seu braço a deixaram apenas abrir a porta pela metade quando ouviu as palavras que a deixaram paralizadas.

“Tá brincado. Você vai passar o natal com a Rainha Má??”

Regina piscou. Machucou, sempre machucava ser chamada... E ela sempre sentiu que Miss Lucas era uma das habitantes mais aceitáveis para com ela. Mas acima de tudo, a mulher era a melhor amiga de Snow, ela não deveria esperar diferente. Ela respirou fundo e colocou a mascara de indeferença, uma resposta sarcástica na ponta da língua

‘Rubes, o que você esperava? Essa é minha primeira chance de passar o natal com o menino, se passar tempo com a Regina é o preço que eu tenho que pagar então eu estou mais que disposta...”

Foi o som de uma dúzia de maças caindo no chão, rolando em direções diferentes, que interrompeu a sentença de Emma a fazendo paralizar e olhar em sua direção.

Seus olhares se encontraram e por um momento todos os anos de prática se provaram inúteis para que Regina aparentasse indiferença, então ela fez a única coisa que podia.

Ela virou e foi embora, seu nome sendo chamado chegando em seus ouvidos como um sopro, não era algo que queria parar e responder. Porque junto com seus maças, seu coração também tinha caído e quebrado.

Mais uma vez ela fora o preço a ser pago.

E dessa vez, ela finalmente admitira enquanto uma lágrima solitária rolava em seu rosto, ela tinha pensado, desejado, esperado... Dessa vez ela realmente queria ter sido o prêmio a ser ganhado.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mãe?”

Ela passou direto por ele, incapaz de encarar os olhos que se pareciam tanto com os de sua mãe biológica. Não era a primeira vez que ela odiara sua genética mas era sim a primeira em algum tempo que era acompanhada desse sentimento pesado e sufocante que ameaça seu peito. Ela sabia que não seria a última vez.

“Mãe, O que?...”

Ele fez um movimento em sua sireção, mas hesitou, no exato momento que ela queria se virar. Ela sabia que não seria capaz de esconder os olhos vermelhos, mas quando ela ouviu sua voz, o jeito que ele a chamara de ‘mãe’ de novo, ela sentiu que talvez, só talvez, não importasse, mas ele inalou chocado.

“Você usou magia...”

O tom de sua voz era metade chocado e metade acusatório. Ela tinha mantido sua promessa, só usava magia em algumas raras ocasiões, mas quando ela viu Emma se aproximar foi como um reflexo, um choque de adrenalina como lutar ou correr. Ela rapidamente passou a mão no rosto para tentar esconder as evidências de lágrimas.

“Eu-“

“Eu consigo sentir o cheiro, mãe, tem cheio de... Não sei, maças ou algo assim. Você usou mágica.”

“Sim, usei, eu tinha... Eu simplesmente tinha de ir embora...”

Sua instantanea admissão pareceu acalmá-lo, mas a mão que estava a alcançando não fez contato. Ao invés disso ele a puxou de volta e a pos no bolso de seu jeans, um gesto tão similar ao de uma certa loira que fez Regina fechar os olhos.

“Mas... Porque você teria que ir embora do Granny’s?”

Ele soou tão... desapontado. Ela se apoiou na pequena mesinha que decorava o corredor, tentando esconder que tremia. Ela ainda não tinha virado para encará-lo e ela não achava que podia. Ela sentiu como seu coração se abriu, derrabando vergonha, dor e arrependimento. Saber que ela nunca o mereceu, que nunca mereceu o amor de Henry e nem o de... Não importa o quanto ela os queira. Ela não desistiria entretanto, o amor que ela sentia por ele era tão grande que não suportaria a ideia de perde-lo mais uma vez.

“Eu, Henry... Eu encontrei com Em- Miss Swan”

 

O jeito grosso com que ela cuspiu o nome que corrigiu não passou despercebido, a razão por trás sim.

“Ela está bem? O que você fez com ela? Ela ainda vai passar o natal aqui?”

Oh...

Suas mãos ficaram frias, foi o que ela notou primeiro, a energia de sua mágica em seu sistema. Seu coração que ela pensou ter se quebrado em mil pedaços a provou errada por quebrar um pouco mais. Sua decisão foi instantânea, e mesmo que impulsiva, ela sentiu que estava certa. Ela não o deixaria ver assim. Não deixaria seu filho a ver quebrada.

“Vá pegar sua mochila, Henry”

Sem vida, ela se virou parcialmente, o sorriso falso que portava doia em seus lábios e ela não tinha certeza se ele iria ou não ver o que estava por trás. Ela teria que contar com a sua falta de interesse.

“Que?”

“Você vai dormir na casa da Miss Swan”

“Oh... Sério? Legal, mas qual a razão?”

“Não faça perguntas, apenas faça o que eu digo”

Ela odiava ter que falar essa frase. Ela odiava ter que ouví-la e odiava usá-la, mas quando ela, inesperadamente com um olhar estranho em seu rosto, a obedeceu, ela se deixou apoiar na mesinha que estava encostada. A sua magia fazendo com que suas mãos tremessem e violentamente ela empurrou a madeira, temendo que a colocaria em fogo caso continuasse o contato. Magia é emoção e neste momento, ela sentia que não tinha controle de nenhum dos dois.

Respirando fundo, ela pressionou as mãos contra seu peito, ponderando sobre arrancar seu corção, acabar com a sua dor. Não sentir nada soava como uma alternativa á essa dor constante, essa rejeição contínua de tudo e todos que ela se importa. Mas a lembrança do olhar frio e vazio de sua mãe Cora, combinados com os sons do andar de cima que a lembravam de seu filho, a fez mudar de ideia. Talvez ele não a tenha escolhido, ou ela não seja sua preferida, talvez ele sempre a veja como má, mas ela não iria nunca se tornar sua própria mãe. Henry significava muito para ela fazer isso. Então Regina continuaria tentando, desesperadamente, merecer seu amor.

Um batida na porta a paralisou instantaneamente e ela poderia sentir a pessoa do lado de fora, antes mesmo de ter a chance de respirar.

Ela olhou para suas mãos trêmulas e respirou enquanto fechava a expressão, permitindo a antigo e familiar sensação de vazio sobre si. Se as pessoas queriam uma Rainha Má, se esse era o único modo que ela seria vista, ela bem que poderia usar sua armadura e máscara. Ela abriu a porta sem aviso e assistiu a surpresa da loira em sua varanda.

'Miss Swan?'

Sem emoções. Uma surpresa o que anos de prática poderiam causar em seu tom.

'Regina! Merda!’

“Se você terminou com as profanidades, Miss Swan, talvez você pudesse...”

“Eu... Regina...”

“Você já disse meu nome, querida”

Os olhos da loira brilharam, sentidos, pelas suas palavras e Regina a fitou. Ela nunca tinha visto o ar de superioridade de Snow em Emma antes, e ela tinha procurado. Mas parecia que a loira era o posto da mãe esse sentido. Como se ela não se sentisse digna do amor e da bondade que ela recebia das pessoas da cidade. Como se ela odiasse o título de salvadora e se sentisse inconfortável sendo uma heroina. Então, se ofender nesse momento, enquanto se aproximava da antiga rainha, não era de sua natureza.

“Por favor, me deixe explicar”

“Você foi perfeitamente clara Em... Miss Swan”

Ela amaldiçoou o pequeno deslize e a quebra de sua voz, ela esperava que talvez passasse sem ser notado mas a derrota no rosto de Emma a dizia que fora o oposto. A esperança e o horror lutando em seus olhos.

“Não, Regina, por favor... Eu não quis que você...”

“A ouvisse? Geralmente é esse o caso, querida, com essas coisas. Entretanto alguém um pouco inteligente fosse olhar em volta antes de... Oh, eu esqueci que estava falando com você”

Sarcasmo rolava entre suas palavras. Ela repreendeu a si mesma por não ter pensado em algo melhor do que insultar a inteligencia da loira, mas a névoa de incerteza que a ameaçava engolir não a deixava com muita coisa para inventar;

“Mãe? Eu realmen... Oh, oi Mãe, você é rápida... Nós vamos no seu carro?”

“I...Uhh... O que?” A loira perguntou.

“Você veio me buscar certo?”

A repentina insegurança em sua voz fez Regina ver a falha de seu plano. Ela não pderia deixar seu filho se sentir não desejado – não importa o quão compreensível era o questionamento de Miss Swan- ela simplesmente não deixaria isso acontecer. Ela abriu a boca para falar mas Emma a surpreendeu.

Seus olhos foram da mochila de Henry em suas mãos para seu rosto e ela a fitou.

“Sempre... Porque você não espera no carro enquanto eu falo com a sua mãe?”

Regina se abaixou automaticamente, gentilmente ajeitando cabelo dele para fora do rosto e limpando uma pequena mancha na sua bochecha, fazendo com que ele saisse de perto dela.

“Mããããe...”

Ela sorriu, tentando engolir sua rejeiçao. Ela o puxou para um abraço forte e uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos quando ele tentou se afastar novamente, mesmo que sem força nenhuma.

“Tchau, Mãe”

E então ele a surpreendeu com um beijo em sua bochecha, virando e correndo em direção ao carro, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás. Sua mão se moveu automaticamente, acariciando o lugar onde ele a beijou, querendo capturar esse momento e guardá-lo em uma caixinha.

'Regina?'

Ela se virou, rapidamente limpando qualquer rastro de lágrimas em seu rosto que a traíssem.

“Eu espero que você diga à ele que vou celebrar com ele depois, Miss Swan. Eu quero que seu Natal seja impecável. Sem jantares na frente da tv, sem brigas de família, você acha que consegue isso?

“Eu... Mas... Eu esperava pegá-lo ant...”

“Você queria passar o natal com seu filho não é? Estou deixando, livre de qualquer preço”

“Você não pode simplesmente...”

“Oh, não posso? Obviamente você se esqueceu com quem está falando. Você não ideia do que eu sou capaz.”

Só deu tempo dela fechar a porta antes de seu máscara cair e dar lugar ás lágrimas. Ela repreendeu a si mesma enquanto se apoiava na madeira branca da porta, tão dura quanto ela desejava que seu coração fosse. A dor em seu peito radiava por suas veias, o silêncio que a circulava era apenas mais um lembrete de sua vida solitária. E quando o único som que podia ouvir era o de passos hesitantes, saindo de sua varanda, ela finalmente se deixou cair no chão e chorar.


	3. Chapter 3

Era extremamente satisfatório ver o líquido amarelo dançando dentro do copo em sua mão, mas mesmo assim Regina se achou incapaz de beber. Ela já tinha limpado a casa, ainda mais metodicamente do que normalmente fazia, tinha contemplado tirar as decorações de natal mas não conseguiu quando viu os presentes embaixo da árvore. A grande caixa com escrito ‘Emma’ parecia zombar seus sentimentos. Ela não iria... não poderia tirar as decorações que ela tinha posto todos os anos com Henry, mas no geral ela poderia tirar o lembrete de sua fraqueza. Seu próprio desejo de ser boa, que Emma deve ter visto e usado em sua própria vantagem.

Ela pegou a caixa e parou e parou em frente à lareira por alguns minutos antes de admitir para si mesma que ela não conseguiria fazer isso. Repreendendo a si mesma, ela se dirigiu com a caixa para seu estúdio/escritório, a jogou em cima da mesa onde sabia que continuaria à zombá-la. E foi quando ela avistou sua garrafa de cidra de maça.

E foi assim que ela se encontrou na situação atual, tentando se convencer que hoje fosse qualquer outro dia, sentada sozinha em frente da árvore que ela e Henry tinham decorado. Emma tinha zombado de seu sistema de organização, a ordem que eles colocaram a decoração, sua risada genuina e bonita. Mas mais tarde, quando Henry tinha ido dormir, a loira tinha admitido, com lágrimas nos olhos, que ela nunca tinha visto nada mais bonito, e agradeceu Regina por ter dado à Henry essas tradições. A memória desse cena a deixava com a garganta seca. Teria tudo sido uma mentira também? Teria tudo sido só uma maneira de se aproximar, de a fazer fraca para que ela pudesse se deixar levar? Ser educada com a mão adotiva do Henry: um preço permanente para fazer parte da vida dele.

E porque diabos, ela se deixou levar tão facilmente? Por que Regina viu algo mais? Estava ela tão desesperada assim por atenção?

Seu coração gritou com a resposta e bateu no ritimo das imagens que assaltaram seu cérebro. O jeito que os olhos de Emma se iluminam quando ela ri, o jeito que ela passa a mão no cabelo quando eles entram em sua linha de visão, o jeito que seus lábios encostaram na sua bochecha.

Sim, carinho e atenção eram raros em sua vida, e sim, obviamente ela os deseja. Mas tinha sido mais que isso. Suas defesas não tiveram a mínima chance contra os emoções que Emma invocava. A salvadora, de fato. E Regina tinha começado a ter esperanças, a acreditar que talvez a loira fosse sua salvadora também. Que talvez o destino tinha pregado uma peça nas duas. Como ela foi estupidamente egoísta. E agora ela estava pagando o preço de sua fraqueza.

Ela percebeu que estava mais uma vez olhando para o copo em sua mão, contemplando se devia beber ou não, quando uma resposta involuntária ao som inesperado que ouviu tomou a decisão por ela, fazendo com que ela derramasse a bebida. Raiva se transformou em medo que depois se transformou em aceitação, quando ouviu alguém quebrar a janela.

O que fosse que eles queriam, ela não tinha mais nada para dar. Não tinha mais razão para lutar. Ela levantou e ajeitou seu blazer, escondenco a mancha que a bebida tinha deixado, passou a mão no cabelo num movimento que tinha visto Emma fazer um milhão de vezes.. Então, respirou fundo enquanto os passos se aproximavam, pacientemente esperando por seu destino.

…

'Mãe?’

 

Antes mesmo que ela tivesse a chance de se sentir surpresa, ela sentiu seus pequenos braços ao redor da sua cintura, sua cabeça pressionada na sua barriga. Suas mãos hesitaram apenas por um segundo antes de agarrar seu filho.

‘Henry? O que você está fazendo aqui? Esse barulho foi você? Deus, você se machucou?”

Ela se abaixou e o afastou um pouco, mas ele não queria nem soltá-la, suas mãos segurando forte seus braços enquanto ela tentando olhar em seus olhos, procurando qualquer sinal que ele estava machucado.

Quando ela não encontrou nenhum, ela pegou seu rosto entre suas mãos. O calor da sua pele contra sua mão, a fazendo sentir estranhamente viva. Ela sorriu até que viu a evidência de lágrimas em seu rosto.

“Querido, o que aconteceu?”

“Eu... Eu quebrei a janela... Desculpa, mãe”

Outra lágrima caiu de seu rosto, fazendo com que Regina engolisse seco. Tinha ela sido uma mãe tão severa que o fato de ter quebrado algo, o fizera chorar?

‘’Vidro pode ser trocado, Henry. Estou apenas tendo problemas em entender o porquê você achou tão difícil...”

Ouvindo suas próprias palavras ela se corrigiu, seu coração doendo ao pensar que ela, em ocasiões, não conseguia nem usar o amor que sentia por ele na hora de falar. Ela tentou de novo.

“Querido, porque você simplesmente não usou a porta?”

Ele abaixou a cabeça, parecendo perdido.

“Eu estava sem chave, eu achei que você não me deixaria entrar... Depois do que eu disse... Do que eu fiz”

Ela arregalou os olhos e quase engasgou.

“Henry, o que te deu essa ideia?”

“Você não quis passar o natal comigo...”

Sua voz era pequena e gentil, ele não a olhava nos olhos.

“Oh, Henry, não. Não”

Ela se aproximou dele, sua camisa ainda molhada a incomodando um pouco, ou talvez só as consequências de sua ações. Ela pensou que seu filho não se importava mais. Que ele queria passar o natal com ‘sua familía’. Ela nunca imaginou que ele pensaria que ela não o queria mais.

“É que todos esses anos, Henry. Todos esses anos eu tive natais incríveis com você, e eu pensei que seria justo dividir você. Você é o meu pequeno príncipe, Henry, eu nunca não quero você.”

Ele se afastou para poder a olhá-la nos olhos.

“Mãe, isso é um duplo negativo’’

A risada que ela deu não surpreendeu só a seu filho, mas à ela mesma.

“Só você...”

Ela fez cosquinhas nele cuidadosamente enquanto ele ria, e nesse momento, todos os momentos dos últimos anos desapareceram. A maldição, o livro de contos de fadas, a Rainha má, tudo sumiu. Ela estava em um momento no tempo em que era uma mãe solteira que amava seu filho mais que tudo.

“Mãe?”

Ele quebrou o encanto a chamando, sério, sua alma tão inocente e cheia de arrependimento, ela já sabia o que ele iria dizer, mas antes que ela pudesse pará-lo ele já tinha dito.

“Me desculpe.”

“Oh, querido... Porque? Não tem necessidade...”

“Não mãe, tem sim. Eu não deveria ter assumido que você machucou a Mãe, quer dizer, ela me disse que assumir te faz um completo filho da mãe e que ela era...”

“Henry, olha essa linguagem”

Sua risada a cortou como um sopro de vida e ela fez esforço para não sorrir, quando um pensamento tomou sua mente, mas antes que pudesse falar ele achou a coragem para fazer o mesmo.

“Ok, ela só me disse que a culpa era dela, e bem... Nós meio que brigamos e então eu me senti mal porque durante a noite eu a ouvi chorar... Eu realmente acho que ela sente muito, mãe. Mas eu ainda estou bravo. E então tudo deu errado, e eu digo tudo mesmo. De algum jeito Ruby estragou as comidas para o jantar de natal e agora todo mundo tem que comer macarrão, teve um pequeno incêndio no restaurante, não se preocupe ninguém se machucou mas nós não podemos passar o natal lá. Leroy brigou com Astrid e não vamos ter nenhuma vela e...”

O coração de Regina parou quando ele adimitu que Emma chorou mas ela tentou não se importar.

“Espera, Henry... Miss.. Emma sabe que você está aqui?”

Seus olhos lhe contaram tudo que precisava saber, ela se levantou procurando por seu telefone, sentindo a agonia que ela sentiu quando ela encontrou sua cama vazia quando le foi encontrar a loira pela primeira vez.

“Henry, você não pode fazer isso e você sabe. Ela deve estar completamente preocupada com você”

Ele sussurrou alguma coisa enquanto ela pegou seu telefone.

“O que você disse, Henry?”

“É que... Mãe, eu, eu senti sua falta. Eu não quero passar o natal sem você. Você faz meus natais serem especiais, eu estava esperando... Pensando, bem...”

Quando ela olhou em sua direção, seu olhar de determinação a lembrou tanto da mulher que o deu a luz que ela ficou sem respiração por um segundo. Ela olhou para ele esperando, o incentivando a terminar.

“Talvez você pudesse... Você sabe... Salvar o Natal?”

Ela piscou em sua direção, sem palavras, quando o grito do lado de fora chamou sua atenção.

‘’Regina?”

A voz de Emma soou pela casa, claramente em pânico, e ela olhou severamente na direção do filho que olhou de volta surpreso, ou pela preocupação que causou a sua outra mãe ou pela rapidez com que Emma o achara.

E então, enquanto abria a porta, ela realizou que chamara a mulher de mãe de seu filho sem nem pensar duas vezes.

“Ele está aqui”

Regina falou imediatamente ao avistar a loira, parada na sua varanda com ombros tensos e pânico nos olhos e se acalmou imediatamente. Ela fez passangem, nem contemplando não deixá-la entrar.

“HENRY, jesus garoto, você me assustou”

Conforme a loira se aproximou dele para abraçá-lo, ela viu acontecer, a cena que se repetia em sua mente, agora com as mesmas pessoas mas situações diferentes. Uma ordem diferente. Henry a empurrou, seus brilhando com raiva.

“Eu fui encontrar minha mãe de verd...”

“HENRY”

Regina viu sua cabeça se virar em sua direção quando ela gritou seu nome, a correção num tom perfeito devido a prática. Mas o dano já tinha sido feito, ela viu, a perfeita relfexão de seus prórpios sentimentos no rosto de Emma. Henry não tinha ideia do que suas palavras podiam causar.

Isso também devia ser uma dessas coisas genéticas...

 

“Choque de realidade, Miss Swan? Bom, bem vinda à vida de mãe. É assim que é criar uma criança todos os dias. Você não pode fugir ou se esconder, Emma, ele precisa de você”

Ela o tinha mandado para seu quarto. O conselho de não olhar embaixo da cama (onde ela tinha escondido um de seus presentes) devia distraí-lo por alguns momentos.

Machucava o tanto que ela queria gritar, implorar para Emma não fazer o que- Regina entendia- era natural para ela; fugir. Machucava porque ela queria que Emma ficasse, não apenas por Henry mas também por si mesma, e ela sabia que isso era algo que ela nunca teria. Machucava que ela entendia as emoções dançando nos olhos da loira. Ela também tinha, quando Henry era pequeno, sentido o peso da responsabilidade em seus ombros? Não tinha ela também tremido e desejado fugir em algumas ocasiões, só para se odiar depois por sequer pensar nisso? Mas ela não queria entender a mulher que a estava causando tamanha dor. Ela não queria desejar uma pessoa que nunca iria querê-la.

Ela sabia que não tinha muita escolha...

E agora que seu filho tinha aberto seus olhos, ela realizou que eliminar a loira de sua vida, a evitar, fugir dela, não era uma opção. Não para si mesma e nem para a mulher parada em sua sala.

“Ele não precisa de mim, Regina. Ele precisa de VOCÊ. Você é a mãe dele”

“E você também...”

Ela não podia acreditar que estava de fato fazendo isso, mas ela tinha que lutar pela felicidade de seu filho. Ele poderia estar com raiva da sua mãe biológica, mas Regina não podia negar que ele a amava. E assim as palavras escaparam sua boca, as palavras que tanto lutou contra, que eram tudo que ela lutou contra mas que agora, eram tudo o que ela queria...

Eles eram uma familía.

Mas ao invés de acalmar a loira, ela viu uma fúria cuidadosa em seus olhos. Lágrimas ameaçando cair.

“Claro, tá bom. De acordo com quem, Regina? Quando Henry caiu mês passo e eu te liguei? Você se lembra? No momento que você entrou, Whale te contou tudo, te levou direto para ele. Ele te disse que estava tudo bem. Mas eu estava lá, lutando por qualquer notícia. Ele deixou bem claro o que eu era, Regina. E foi nada. Nada, nada. Nos olhos do sistema eu era um nada e nos olhos da lei, é isso que eu sou de novo. Um nada. E agora Henry viu a bagunça que eu faço das coisas, ele veio correndo pra você. Você tem todo o poder, Regina.”

Algo clicou com as palavras de Emma. Ela sorriu com a ironia. Ainda depois de tudo era a loira que fazia se sentir viva, assim como tinha feito desde do momento que pisou em storybrooke.

“Ele fugiu de você UMA vez, Miss Swan. UMA. Você se lembra quantas vezes ele fugiu de mim durante a maldição? Depois dela? Você está seriamente me dizendo que você está pronta para desistir na primeira dificuldade? Porque se sim, salvadora, você tem razão. Se sim, você não é digna de ser a mãe dele. Essa criança, meu filho, ele não merece ser abandonado...”

“Olha quem está falando não é Senhora Prefeita? Mandando o menino embora, bem antes do Natal? Tem algo sobre nós- crianças que estiveram no sistema- nós geralmente não gostamos de ser jogados para fora, mas não tem nada que possamos fazer sobre isso não é?”

A dor, pura e dura, não estava apenas em sua voz, mas em toda a linguagem corporal da Emma. Tão forte que Regina podia sentir sem mágica alguma. As palavras dela começaram a ser assimiladas, e seus significados. Ela podia ver agora, o rosto com lágrimas enquanto a loira corria para a cama de hospital onde Henry estava, o alívio e felicidade quando ela tinha perguntado se Emma queria ficar para uma bebida.

Regina queria se aproximar, queria segurar seu rosto em suas mãos, acalmá-la como ela tinha feito com Henry. Mas isso era loucura, e ela deixou seu braço que já tinha se levantando automaticamente, cair. O passo que deu em direção à Emma, entretanto, foi mais difícil de esconder.

“Eu.. Emma...”

“Ah, não venha com ‘Emma’ agora, Regina, pelo amor de Deus. Eu pensei que pelo menos uma de nós duas poderia ter, eu não sei, antecendentes limpos nessa coisa de abandono. Não me olhe assim. Isso não é sobre mim, isso é sobre Henry. Como você pode fazer ele pensar que você não o queria mais? Como pode me colocar a prova sabendo que eu ia falhar? Eu entendo que você estava brava comigo, mas nunca achei que você usaria a menino para...”

Colocá-la à prova? Usar Henry?

Ela sentiu o fogo dentro de si acender mais uma vez, sua paixão, seja na guerra ou no amor. Ela não tinha certeza se deveria por a mulher pra fora, atirar seus vasos em sua direção ou jogá-la na parede e beijá-la até ela parar de dizer coisas idiotas.

“Miss Swan! Eu nunca faria tal coisa. E, se você deve saber, eu já discuti isso com ele. Eu estava sobre a impressão de que estava fazendo algo certo...”

Ela estava tentando fazer algo certo. Que ironia... Ela tinha machucado aqueles que ela tentou agradar. Aqueles que ela mais amava. Mas não era essa a história da sua vida?

“Bom, talvez você não tenha pensando as coisas com calma.”

Ela sorriu amargamente. Será que ela tinha alguma vez na vida pensado as coisas com calma? Ela sempre agira por impulso, sendo guiada por seus sentimentos. Até atualmente, nesses últimos meses, ela tinha desejado ser amada, tanto que ela se convenceu que estava vendo coisas onde não existia nada.

“Não, talvez eu não pensei.”

“Mas não como se fosse admitir isso tão ce... Oh, Que?”

“Sempre tão eloquente, Miss Swan. Eu estava dizendo que talvez eu não tenha mesmo pensado antes de agir. Você esta certa.”

Quando se virou e viu a expressão de Emma, e talvez porque se sentiu tão vulnerável em admitir, ela adicinou um comentário sarcástico.

“Talvez você queira informar o jornal desse evento raro?”

Mas suas palavras só fizeram chamar a expressão de ‘hahaha’ da loira, que a lembrou das interações das duas nas últimas semanas. Era tão adorável que a levou alguna segundos para encontrar novamente sua voz.

“Eu ouvi dizer que vocês tiveram alguns problemas com os preparativos para o natal?”

“O que diabos isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa?”

“Modos, Miss Swan. Eu estava apenas me referindo ao fato de que talvez seja bom revisar nossos planos para o natal. Você estava certa, eu agi por impulso porque estava... Bom. Foi mais difícil do que eu pensava ficar sem ele hoje. Talvez todos nós devemos pagar o preço, por ELE, para fazer seu natal ser especial... Eu, eu posso ver que minhas ações foram egoístas, eu peço desculpas...”

“Eu... Não. Eu é que deveria estar pedindo desculp...”

Ela cortou a loira imaediatamente, sabendo ao que ela iria se referir. Ela não queria pensar no que ouviu. As palavras que ecoaram no silêncio que estava apenas há alguns minutos. As palavras que a lembravam do que sempre fora. Indesejada, desprezada, ou talvez até pior, meremente tolerada. A rainha má, e antes disso, a filha que desapontava, a esposa indesejada. O preço a ser pago... Sempre.

“Não! Nós não vamos discutir isso, Miss Swan. Não hoje, não amanhã, NUNCA.”

Sua voz era tão fria que ela mesma se surpreendeu, e ela viu a loira, cuja postura estava totalmente mudada, hesitar. Toda a raiva de antes tinha se extinguido e apenas tristeza reinava na mulher, uma triste aceitação que Regina conhecia muito bem.

“E então, qual seu plano?”

Regina sentiu que ela tinha de olhar para longe do olhar da loira.

“Eu proponho, novamente, que você passe o natal aqui.”

Algo brilhou nos olhos claros, uma mistura de surpresa, desejo, vontade e desapontamento.

“Eu... Porra, Regina, o jantar, o natal, tudo está uma bagunça, quer dizer, eu não posso simplesmente... Eu tenho que...”

Mas ela quer...

Ah, diabos Regina, pare de fantasiar.

Pensamentos e emoções contrárias passaram por ela como flashes. É claro que Emma queria passar o natal com seu filho. Ela até estava disposta a passá-lo com a Rainha Má para que isso acontecesse. Teria ela, depois de tudo, aprendido nada? Ela tinha que ficar em Henry. Ele era tudo que importava.

“Não, eu acho que não fui clara. O que eu quis dizer, é que todos nós deveríamos pagar o preço nesse natal. O meu será a companhia dos idiotas dos seus pais e seus amigos.”

Emma virou a cabeça tão rápido que Regina se procupou que ela teria torcido o pescoço.

“Pera, o que? Você quer que eu convide Mary M.. minha ma... Snow e todo mundo para passar o natal AQUI?”

Talvez ela pudesse se divertir durante o jantar ao se lembrar de expressão de incredulidade e um pouco de – se atreveria a dizer – admiração no rosto de Emma. Pensando melhor, talvez evitar pensar na loira de qualquer maneira seria inteligente. Tentando colocar mais uma vez uma parede entre as duas ela deixou um comentário sarcástico sair de seus lábios.

“Aí está, talvez eu estivesse errada sobre a sua inteligencia, mas duvido.”

“Você está falando sério?”

“Querida, se você quer que eu mude de ideia sobre seu IQ você deve...”

“Não, Regina, nós duas sabemos que você sempre irá me ver como uma idiota. Eu estou falando do... Na verdade, isso é incrível, super incrível da sua parte. Você faria isso mesmo...?

 

Emma tinha dado um passo em sua direção, parando bem perto da morena, quando algo em seus olhos mudou. Algo vital e profundo. O entusiasmo que estava presente em seus olhos se esviou e tudo que se mostrava era dor.

“Ah pelo amor de Deus, Regina. Você está bêbada! Não acredito nisso. É claro que você não iria... Oh, cara. Você está bêbada com Henry em casa e você nem se importou em me ligar?”

“Miss Swan. Antes de mais nada, eu não estou intoxicada. Nem de longe. E por o...”

Antes que ela pudesse assegurar Emma que ela iria lhe ligar, a mulher tinha explodido, a dor em sua voz tão profunda que fez Regina realizar que isso não era apenas sobre a situação presente.

“Antes de tudo, REGINA, será que dá pra você falar uma linguagem que todo mundo entende? Pelo amor, você precisa mostrar sua superioridade em cada palavra? E segundo, você cheira a whiskey.”

“Eu... Emma,”

“Sim, sim, tenho certeza que você pode beber mais do que eu e Leroy juntos, mas isso não significa que você tem que.. Eu deveria saber que você nunca nos convidaria...”

“Oh, não se atreva, Miss Swan. Você não pode me dizer o que eu faria ou não faria. Você não tem o direito de achar que me conhece. De que você sabe o que eu faço... Sim, eu preparei uma bebida mas...”

Foi o jeito que a loira balançou a cabeça e a fitou com olhos desconfiado que fizeram que seu coração doesse novamente. Machucava ser julgada, mais uma vez, sem razão. Sempre desacreditada, nunca lhe deram o benefício da dúvida. Machucava, e não saber se era que isso que ela merece machucava ainda mais. O flash que teve, de uma vida feliz, com Henry e Emma a amando, a fez querer acreditar que merecia um final feliz. Mas ao invés de focar na tristeza que a dominava ela focou na pontada de raiva pela situação.

“Eu não tinha nenhuma responsabilidade, Miss Swan. Não sou mais a prefeita e parecia que eu não era mais uma mãe. Querida, vamos ser honestas, não sou mais nada. Então sim, eu preparei uma bebida, em uma tentativa patética de esquecer essa vida que era pra ser meu final feliz...”

Sua soava e tinha gosto de ressentimento, mas a resposta de Emma também.

“Porra, Regina, e você pensou que alcool fosse resolver alguma coisa? Vai à merda, e se Henry tivesse te encontrado, desmaiada em seu próprio vômito, Regina? Ou pior?”

Tinha algo em sua voz, culpa misturado com dor, uma dor tão profunda que não poderia ser explicada. Era a dor de um passado, de uma memória, de preocupação com a morena.

“Emma...”

“Não! Você não sabe como é, tentar fazer com que eles parassem de fazer e falar coisas pra você, tentar adicionar água na bebida para diminuir os efeitos. Os fazer ficar apresentáveis para quando a visita de inspeção chegasse...”

A raiva na voz de Emma diminuiu e Regina sentiu seu coração saltar do peito, sabendo que estava certa sobre isso ser mais que essa situação, ela tentou se aproximar mas um grito cortou o ar.

“PARA. Pare de gritar com a minha mãe. Eu pensei que você disse que estava arrependida. Eu pensei que você estava...”

 

“Henry...”

Ele tentou alcançá-la mas Emma o puxou para longe dela. Estranhamente, o movimento não a deixou com raiva mas sim aquecida, a pureza da proteção de Emma e o amor que ela sentia por ela a fez sorrir amargamente.

“Emma, eu não estou bêbada.”

“Ah não? O copo quebrado no chão, o corte na sua mão e o cheiro em você dizem uma outra história.”

Ela nem ao menos havia notado o pequeno corte em sua mão. Mas isso não era importante agora. Instintivamente ela sabia, que o que Emma estava fazendo não era contra ela, não era nem sobre ela. Isso era sobre feridas do passado. Então ela se aproximou lentamente. Ela não se segurou e deu um pqueno sorriso ao lembrar de Emma falando que não era uma mãe mas suas ações nesse momento diziam o contrário, ela segura Henry atrás dela como uma leoa.

Com um gesto lento, ela levantou sua mãos em um gesto de rendição, e abriu sua jaqueta, revelando a mancha que a bebida tinha causado em sua blusa, agora grudada em seu corpo.

“Eu derramei, Emma. Eu pensei em beber sim, mas antes mesmo que pudesse, eu... algo... Eu, na verdade, eu derramei. Eu prometo à você que eu nunca faria nada que colocaria nosso filho em perigo.”

De algum jeito ela sabia que Emma precisaria de provas, e estranhamente isso não a afetava de maneira alguma. Ela sentia outra coisa completamente. Amor. Amor pela mulher que agora soltava o menino lentamente, o menino que Regina sempre amara e amaria como seu, o permitindo que ele desse a volta e a encontrasse.

Segurando o rosto delicado de Emma em suas mãos, ela puxou a mulher para perto, trazendo suas bocas bem próximas umas das outras, separando seus lábios. Ela , porém, não tentou beijá-la como havia sonhado diversas vezes, agora depois de tudo, ela só queria que a loira cheirasse seu hálito.

“Eu não bebi.” Ela disse firmemente.

Seus dedos tremeram quando ela soltou seu rosto, a proximidade das duas tendo um efeito que ela não tinha antecipado. Ela segurou seu filho para lhe dar estabilidade, se sentindo culpada por usá-lo desta maneira, mas ele segurou sua mão tão delicadamente que quase a fez chorar.

“Oh... Merda, Regina, me desculpe... Droga, eu realmente estou agindo como uma filha da...”

“Linguagem, Miss Swan. Eu juro por Deus, as vezes parece que eu tenho duas crianças ao invés de uma.”

Henry riu e o som de sua risada ressoou em seu estômago, aquecendo-a do por dentro enquanto ela bagunçava seu cabelo.

 

“É.. Ok, deixa eu ver se consigo fazer isso certo. Eu peço mil desculpas, Regina Mills, por assumir coisas que eu não deveria.”

O tom de brincadeira de seu voz deveria diminuir a seriedade de suas palavras mas não o fez. Nos olhos claros da loira ela só viu sinceridade e arrependimento. E Regina sabia que essas desculpas contavam para mais do que um simples desentendimento sobre bebidas.

Ela tentou responder ao sorriso de Emma, mas sueus lábios não responderam a sua vontade. Pois mesmo sabendo o fato de que a loira estava realmente arrependida, uma coisa não tinha mudado.

Emma ainda não a queria.

E Regina ainda queria nada mais do que Emma.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina ficou feliz por seu espelho estar embaçado assim, quando saiu de seu banho e colocou um roupão, não precisou olhar seu reflexo. Ela teve trabalho em convencer Henry a ir com Emma convidar a ‘gang’, como Emma os tinha chamado, para passar o natal na manssão. Algumas tradições foram trazidas da floresta encantada, já que desde que a maldição quebrou, eles não tiveram chances de celebrar sua versão. Uma versão que, Regina admitia, não a interessa nem pouco, devido as memórias que ela tinha dessa epóca.

Mas quando os olhos de Henry brilharam quando ele a contou sobre as tradições de meia noite ela se deixou esquecer do período tenso que era o natal. Ela levemente se lembrou do convite de Snow para um jantar, dito em um momento em que ela não pode evitar a mulher como vinha fazendo. Um convite que ela tinha, obviamente, negado sem pensar duas vezes, dizendo a si mesma ela só não queria uma reprise do que aconteceu na última vez que ela fora a uma festa dos Charmings. Estranhamente, os olhos de Snow brilharam em compreensão, e ela se perguntou como ela poderia saber dos tormentos que o período natalino traziam para si.

Agora, entretanto, ela tinha se colocado em uma posição em que ela não apenas seria obrigada a não apenas passar o natal com os Charmings, mas também lidar com suas memórias e dores do passado sem que ninguém notasse. Se vestindo, ela tentou se distrair, pensando nas tarefas que Henry lhe dera. Felizmente, as influências desse mundo no natal fizeram com que várias tradições fossem esquecidas, o que faria com que ela pudesse passá-lo sem ter um ataque de pânico.

Ela sorriu, lembrando do entusiasmo de Henry, assegurando-a de que ela poderia ‘usar magia’ para as preparações – e para consertar a janela que ele havia quebrado, mas essa parte foi dita em sussurro – porque Blue e Rumple tinham dito a ele que hoje, especificamente, não teria um preço, o que ela duvidava, mas isso não a impediu de fazer mesmo assim.

Porque agora ela iria salvar o natal, por ele.

Penteando seu cabelo, ela andou até o armário, tentando decidir o que usar. Regina sentiu sua mente indo para a pessoa que não queria pensar, mas quem era ela para controlar seus pensamentos. Porque, Emma também, parecia relutando de ir embora, seus olhos abertos e vulneráveis, a proximidade das duas também a afetou. As desculpas em seus olhos, brilhando com uma necessidade por perdão e uma chance. Uma chance? Era isso que ela queria? O que ela tinha desistido de falar quando Regina os mandou fazer suas tarefas? Pois algo parecia ter se quebrado na loira enquanto saia de sua varanda com ombros baixos. Regina não conseguia descobrir o que era.

Por sorte Henry pareceu ter entendido o que ela quis dizer. Ela pareceu entender a explicação de Emma, e talvez a sua própria também. Tanto que ele se permitiu ser abraçado pelas duas mulheres, uma situação que lembrava as duas de todas as vezes que elas o salvaram. A conexão entre os três tão forte que dava pra sentir no ar. Emma parecia encantada que Regina tinha entendido suas ações, que tinha entendido como acalmá-la. Mas antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, Regina os tinha mandado embora.

Porque por mais que tivesse sido fávil para ela ver além, na discussão sobre a bebida, as palavras que ela ouviu no restaurante a marcaram profundamente. Não tinha nenhuma possibilidade que Regina não as tinha entendido direito.

Enquanto tirava o vestido do cabide, ela desejou pela primeira vez em um bom tempo, um de seus vestidos de quando era Rainha. Eles partem de um papel, de uma máscara que ela desejava estar usando agora.

Ela se vestiu em piloto automático, cuidadosa para não olhos em seus prórpios olhos no espelho, algo que estava acostumada a evitar a fazer. Ela até pensou em usar mágica para se vestir como Rainha mas ao pensar na reação, tanto das pessoas quanto de seu filho, ela não o fez. O vestido preto básico que marcava todas suas curvas teria de servir. E com a confiança de, mesmo inspirando medo, ela ainda viraria algumas cabeças devido à seu corpo ela desceu as escadas.

'Snow…'

Seus olhos a fitavam enquanto cumprimentava a mulher na sua frente, um sorriso gentil no rosto que Regina associava mais a Mary Margaret do que a princesa que tinha arruinado sua vida. E talvez isso a fizera dar um passo para trás, fazendo passagem para as pessoas na sua porta, mesmo com mãos trêmulas.

Granny e sua neta, um sorriso juvenil em seu rosto, carregando uma quantidade enorme de comidas e decorações.

“O mínimo que podemos fazer é ajudar nas preparações.”

A mulher mais velha a olhou enquanto balançava os ombros, com uma gentileza em seus olhos que a lembravam de quando a maldição ainda estava intacta e ela não era nada mais do que uma mãe com um recém nascido. Quando ela entrou, deu espaço para a visão que quase fizeram Regina dar uma risada cheia e alta.

Emma usava, apesar de protestos ela tinha certeza, uma touca de natal tradicional e seu filho usava um arco com bolinhas nas pontas que balaçavam todo vez que ele se mexia. Seus olhos a traíram e demonstraram sua risada pois Emma começou a rir antes de revirar seus olhos e murmurar algo sobre matar sua mãe.

“Essa é a minha fala, Miss Swan” Regina brincou.

Seu coração deu um pulo quando os olhos de Emma finalmente fizeram contato com os seus. Depois, não tão discretamente, desceram por seu corpo, acompanhando cada curva enquanto os dois entravam. Regina segurou a porta com tanto força que seus dedos ficaram brancos pela força.

Era tão fácil cair na mesma situação que elas estavam antes. Reverter para brincadeiras e provocações, e toda vez que fazia, seu coração gritava, a lembrando de que tudo era uma mentira. Ela sentiu a alegria sair de seus olhos e o sentimento de sufoco tomou conta de si, engolindo seco ela se virou com a intenção de se juntar aos outros na cozinha, mas uma mão em seu pulso a fez parar.

‘Hey Henry, vai ajudar a sua vó, você sabe onde fica tudo, certo?’

Ele sorriu abertamente, sua raiva com sua mão claramente esquecida pela alegria da situação. E se seus olhos fitaram o lugar onde a mão da loira a tocava ele não disse nada. Então ela forçou um sorriso no rosto, usando sua mão livre para acariciar seu ombro enquanto ela passava por ela. No momento que ele estava fora de vista, entretanto, ela puxou sua mão da deliciosa prisão em que estava.

'Regina…'

A voz de Emma, cheia do que parecia ser desejo, chegou em seus ouvidos.

‘Regina, por favor, me deixa explicar... Por favor...”

“Eu pensei que tivesse sido bem clara, Miss Swan, quando disse que não queria discutir isso.”

A mão, que a momentos atrás segurava seu pulso, agora tentou ser levada nas mechas loiras num gesto claro de ansiedade, mas não conseguiram devido a touca que Emma usava.

“Eu não quis dizer daquele jeito, diabos, Rubes tava só... Bom, ela tava importunando...”

“Miss Swan, será que eu não falo a sua língua? Ou será que é você que não me entende? Porque eu acredito que disse que não queria falar disso, e mesmo assim, aqui está você, não apenas desrespeitando meu desejos, o que não me surpreende devido sua genética, mas também colocando a culpa na sua melhor amiga. Egoísmo e covardia, duas coisas que eu detesto. Agora, se você me der licença...”

'I didn't mean it, Rubes was just… Hell, she was just bothering…'

Ela estava tremendo quando chegou na cozinha e conseguiu por um milagre evitar os olhos de Henry, ele estava entusiasmante explicando para Miss Lucas como um dos utensílios funcionava. Se apoiando contra a pia, ela viu quem não conseguiu evitar.

“Você está bem?”

A pergunta, num tom gentil e doce, a fez sentir quente por dentro, o que a deixou nervosa pois essa pessoa nunca poderia a fazer sentir isso.

“Claro que estou, Snow. Porque não estaria?”

Ela tentou usar um tom neutro mas falhou. Ela viu Snow trocando olhares com alguém atras dela mas a morena não se importou em checar quem era. O mundo parecia que estava se fechando ao seu redor, preto tomou sua visão enquanto ela se apoiava mais ainda no mármore.

“Henry, querido, porque você e Red não vão levar a Granny para buscar as cerejas. Eu as esqueci no apartamento.”

Os barulhos ao seu redor não faziam sentido.

“Regina?”

“Não.”

Ela disse quando por um milagre sua a mão se aproximar, mas não foi o bastante, e seu corpo lutou em um instinto de defesa, dando um passo para trás. Ela rezou para ter dado tempo de Henry sair e não ter que presenciar sua fraqueza. Ela escorregou pela parede, suas costas arranhando o mármore enquanto sua visão escureceu e os flashbacks tomaram conta de sua mente.

 

 

A sensação de liberdade de quando cavalgava ainda corria em suas veias quando Regina entrou no pálacio, mais uma vez de volta à sua prisão. Ela reconheceu os passos, o impacto do sapato no chão – um som que ela estava familiarmente aterrorizada com- desde que ele compartilhou sua cama pela primeira vez. Ela, no instinto, se pressionou contra a parede, tentando desaparecer na escuridão quando ele passou com um de seus guardas.

“Bom, vamos ser honestos aqui... Ela não nada que uma flor delicada, vou ter de ensiná-la, quebrá-la. Mas se esse é o preço para que minha querida Snow tenha a mãe que ela quer, estou mais do que disposto...”

Suas passadas longas o levaram para longe antes que ele pudesse terminar a sentença, e ela continuou paralizada contra a parede no escuro, amaldiçoando a menina que a tinha posto nessa posição.

 

Uma toalha molhada foi posta em sua testa e Regina nem precisou abrir os olhos para saber a quem as mãos macias pertenciam. Elas tinham há muito anos atrás cuidado dela, e ela tinha culpado seu disfarce na epóca, pela ternura, mas a verdade era que a mulher era simplesmente boa. Isso a fazia sentir doente. Tanto de náuses quanto de culpa. Ela ouviu um gemido de dor e levou um segundo para descobrir que o som saia de sua própria boca. Ela abriu os olhos.

Olhando ao seu redor ela se viu deitada, e a pergunta de quem a tinha carregado foi respondida quando viu imediatamente, a Xerife, parada em pé perto de sofá.

A salvadora mais uma vez... que maravilha.

Ela ignorou a tontura enquanto se sentava, mas ela teve que, relutantemente, segurar o braço que foi oferecido em suporte. Ela quase largou quando sentiu a formigamento e soube que o braço era de Emma e não de Snow como havia pensado. Seus olhos se encontraram e Regina se sentia perdida por um momento.

As emoções nos olhos da loira a deixavam desconcertada. Não era apenas pelas mistura de cores, mas o olhar, tão aberto que Regina via sua alma.

Se recompondo, ela tossiu enquanto soltava o braço da mulher. Suas mãos indo ao encontro de sua cabeça, onde uma dor começa a irradiar, apenas para serem paradas pelos longos dedos de Emma.

“Ohhh, pera aí. Vamos esperar por Whale ok?”

A resposta sarcástica estava na ponta da sua língua, mas ela não chegou a falar, parando quando viu gotas de sangue na ponta de seus dedos.

“Henry?”

“Eu disse a Granny para mantê-lo ocupado. Eles estão preparando algo para comer na cozinha. Não se preocupe.”

Ela nunca pensou que sentiria gratidão por Snow, mas aqui estava ela... Mas quando ela abriu a boca para dizer obrigada a mulher já estava balançando a cabeça como quem diz que não é necessário. Regina assentiu.

Ela agora podia sentir o molhado do sangue em sua testa, as mãos de Emma a apoiando sem pestanejar. Ela inalou fortemente, tentando respirar com calma. A presença da loira tão perto de si, o seu cheiro ao seu redor, a aura de preocupação que ela exibia a fazendo ficar tonta. Ou talvez seja o sangue em sua cabeça. Os dois tinham o mesmo efeito em Regina. Mas então, a campainha tocou e segundos depois ela ouviu passos firmes que a lembraram de um outro tempo. Ela se sentiu empalidecer, os flashbacks ainda muito presentes em sua mente.

Quando a escuridão tomou conta de si, ela a recebeu como uma velha amiga.

“Se ela desmaiou sem causa nenhuma, eu preciso levá-la para o hospital e fazer uns testes. É protocolo.”

Ela não queria nada mais do que dizer onde ele podia enfiar seu protocolo, mas sua língua ainda estava dormente e ela não o fez. Foi uma surpresa, entretanto, quando seus sentimentos foram expressados sem ela se mover, apesar de serem usados em uma linguagem que ela nunca se permitiria. Abrindo seus olhos levemente, ela viu Snow rir um pouco das ações de sua filha, olhando com um pouco de pena para quem estava recebendo as palavras da loira. A dor na sua têmpora indicando que a ferida tinha sido costurada, felizmente, na linha de seu cabelo. A cicatriz não ficaria visível.

“Teve uma causa”

As palavras, faladas em um tom gentil, surpreenderam a loira e a fizeram parar de falar. Regina sentiu seus olhos abrirem completamente.

Talvez fosse seu sangue real, ou o tempo curto mas presente que passou como rainha, mas o tom de Snow tinha uma autoridade que ela só tinha visto em si mesma há muito anos atrás. Talvez a mulher realmente tenha nascido para comandar. Ou talvez ela tenha aprendido isso na floresta, em seu tempo de fugitiva. Ou talvez uma mistura de todas essas experiências. O que quer que fosse, tinha algo tão bondoso e firme que Whale nem mesmo a contestou.

“Obrigado por seu tempo, Dr. Whale. Por favor venha para o jantar mais tarde.”

Foi o fogo que viu nos olhos de Emma que a lembrou da discussão das duas sobre o tratamento que ela recebera do médico, a fazendo querer se levantar e retirar o convite que Snow tinha feito ao homem. Ela tinha, sim, concordado em receber a familía e os amigos de Emma, mas Dr. Whale não era nem um nem outro. Mas antes que ela pudesse se levantar ele já tinha negado o convite e saído da sala. Provavelmente para checar seu amado protocolo de novo.

Ela revirou seus olhos que acabara de abrir, se arrependendo do movimento quando sentiu uma dor forte em sua têmpora. Ela gruniu quando enquanto ela se sentava.

“Causa?”

A voz de Emma era gentil e rouca.

'Emma…'

Já a voz de Snow soava como um alarme, tão maternal que Regina sorriu maliciosamente.

“Eu... Eu só. Quer dizer, você só disse isso para aplacar Whale ou tem mesmo...?”

Emma olhou para trás e finalmente a avistou sentada, seus olhos se arregalando em surpresa, mas Regina abriu a boca antes que Snow pudesse – será que ela realmente sabia - contar mais um de seus segredos.

“Eu gostaria de saber a resposta dessa pergunta também, querida Snow.”

O pequeno pulo que Snow deu ao ouvir sua voz a faria rir se não fosse pelo olhar que ela dera, brilhando em compreensão, como se mulher pudesse ler seus pensamentos e seus sentimentos.

“Regina!”

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha em questionamento, esperando pelas palavras de Snow mas a mulher deu os ombros, desviando seu olhar para o chão, um semblante de quem sabia o que estava acontecendo, algo que sempre irritara a morena.

“Você sempre esteve doente nesse época do ano, Regina... Desde de que eu lembro. Desde que eu era pequena. Eu acho que aqui em Storybrooke foi menos mas... Depois do primeiro ano no palácio, você sempre estivera doente. Eu só entendi depois de anos é claro, eu era apenas uma criança, descobri o que...”

Sua garganta ficou seca ao ouví-la e ela sabia que estava mais pálida do que já estivera, mas ao menos uma vez em toda sua vida ela não ligou para sua aparência.

“Você não sabe de nada, Snow White!”

“Todos os anos, Regina. Sem exceção... Talvez você devesse conversar com alguém sobre isso... Botar pra fora, não sei... Talvez isso ajudaria?”

“É claro, mais uma vez com os beijos de arco-iris e adesivos de unicórnios, fazendo tudo ficar melhor. Apenas jogue um pouco de raio de sol e um pouco de pó de fada, querida, e todos os seus problemas vão desaparecer. Talvez, querida Snow, seja a hora de você crescer e perceber que a vida não funciona dessa maneira, e nunca vai funcionar.”

“Você se casou com meu pai perto do natal não foi? Deve ter sido por volta dessa época que ele morreu? Dan...”

“Não fale seu nome! Não se atreva a falar o nome dele!”

Ela se levantou, a raiva a impulsionando a ficar de pé apesar da dor, ignorou a tontura que a tomou e se posicionou perto da mulher mais baixa, ficando a poucos centimetros de seu rosto, uma postura intimidadora.

“Eu...”

“É sempre a mesma coisa com você Snow... Você acha que sabe de tudo. Daniel não morreu, você sabe disso. Ele foi assassinado porque você não pode manter um segredo, ou talvez, ele simplesmente foi morto por me amar. Amar alguém que não merece esse tipo de sentimento. Mas não é essa a associação que eu tenho com o Natal.”

Falar sobre Daniel sempre trazia lágrimas aos seus olhos e um aperto no coração. Dessa vez não foi diferente. Ela não se importou em esconder sua dor, era inútil tentar enganar as duas mulheres na sua frente.

Sua raiva aumentou, mas ela tentou se conter, seu filho sempre em seus pensamentos. Snow estava errada em se achar sempre certa, em ser cega para as dores da morena, mas se o anos a ensinaram alguma coisa foi que as vezes, raiva e tristeza não valiam a pena. Não eram suficientes para jogar todo o seu trabalho no lixo. Ela se virou, pronta para deixar o assunto morrer e esquecer que essa conversa aconteceu quando Snow falou de novo.

“Bom, eu tenho certeza que é alguma coisa, Regina... Pessoas normais não desmaiam simplesmente por desmaiar, ou ficam duras do nada. Pessoas não...”

“MÃE”

O aviso de Emma veio tarde demais, pois Regina já tinha se tensionando, uma dor passando de seu coração para o resto do corpo. A ponta de seus dedos brilhavam com sua mágica, pronta para atacar qualquer ameaça.

“Ah, você tem certeza é? Você quer saber, Snow? Você quer saber porque eu odeio o natal? Porque eu odeio celebrar essa data? Quer?”

A mulher pálida, mas determinada, assentiu, confirmando seus desejos e enfurecendo Regina ainda mais. Raiva e ódio dançavam dentro dela, lutando como um animal enjaulado para serem libertados.

“Isso porque a única coisa a se quebrar naquele primeiro ano fui eu, Snow. EU! Ele me quebrou, me usou. Isso foi a sua celebração. ‘Me quebrar’ foi como ele falou. Você quer detalhes? Detalhes de como ele teve que ‘’pagar o preço’’ para me fazer uma esposa obediente? Uma boa mãe para sua querida filinha, Snow White?

Ela gritou as palavras, as cuspiu como se fossem veneno em sua boca, seu corpo tremendo em repuls. Mas aí ela viu seu rosto mudar, uma dor no rosto da mulher na sua frente que ela nunca quis que ela sofresse, nem quando ela estava o mais perdida para as trevas, ela nunca quisera que Snow soubesse. Algo revirou em seu estômago.

Arrependimento.

Ela deu um passo para a frente, instintivamente levando sua mão em direção a ela, que segurou seu braço como um colete salva vidas. O toque a fazendo esquecer toda raiva e mágoa, a fazendo sentir algo que não poderia explicar. Ela de repente se viu de novo olhando para o rosto da menina que salvara, tão feliz, inocente.

“Sinto muito, Snow”

As palavras fugiram de seus lábios antes que ela pudesse pensar duas vezes, mas naquele momento ela decidiu que não se arrependera delas. O que aconteceu era pra ser apenas seu fardo e de mais ninguém.

“Não!’’

A mulher falou rigidamente e Regina sabia o que estava por vir enquanto olhava em seus olhos. Era estranho saber que as palavras que ela tanto queria ouvir finalmente seriam ditas e que ela nesse momento não precisasse delas. Ela não queria ouvir aquilo que tanto desejou.

“Eu é que deveria me desculpar, Regina... Eu sinto muito.”

E assim elas se encararam, a mulher que um dia fora sua enteada, segurando, se apoiando em si. Ela viu a verdade as banhando, passando por suas veias até seus corações. E talvez, justamente por ela não precisar mais ouví-las, as palavras as deram paz. Ela apertou o braço de Snow gentilmente e deu um raro sorriso em sua direção.

“Talvez nós duas podemos sentir...”

As palavras mais uma vez escaparam de si antes que pudesse reprimí-las, mas ela decidiu que mesmo se pudesse, ela não as faria.

Emma sorriu em sua direção e Regina se viu retribuindo.

Talvez ela não precisaria usar uma máscara nesse Natal. Talvez, esse ano, ela pudesse ser só Regina.


	5. Chapter 5

Magia realmente fez com que as preparações ficassem mais fáceis, mas cozinhar para a quantidade de pessoas que Snow White tinha convidado para celebrar o natal ainda era um desafio. E ainda tinha o fato que às vezes uma pequena tontura iria atormentá-la, e ela sentiu sua mágica se drenar mais rápido em cada um desses episódios, mais do que estava acostumada – mas mágica realmente funcionava diferente nesse reino.

Foi Emma, que mais uma vez, a surpreendeu. A loira não era nenhuma ajuda, nenhuma mesmo na questão de cozinhar, mas ela se provou muito eficiente em outras maneiras. Ela conseguiu convencer Henry de descansar antes da festa começar, encontrou uma maneira, de forma discreta e sem atrapalhar, de limpar todos os utensílios que estavam sendo usados e quando alguém precisava de um ingrediente, ele quase que por mágica, aparecia na mesa momentos depois. E quando Regina sentiu uma tontura depois de fazer um feitiço para alongar a mesa de jantar, um feitiço que se fosse na floresta encantada ela não teria que nem mover as mãos, a loira tinha simplesmente segurado seu braço, da mesma maneira que o fez enquanto as duas estavam tentando abrir um portal com o chapéu do Jefferson, magia e algo mais forte que ela não se atrevera a nomear passou por seu corpo. Até mesmo agora, muito depois que Emma a havia tocado, ela ainda podia senti-la, o que fazia com que ela, se fosse honesta, quisesse abraçar a loira e nunca mais a deixar ir embora.

Ela era tão patética.

Ela se pegou encarando, em ocasiões (se olhar de minutos em minutos poderia contar como “ocasiões’’), um sentimento de estranheza com a timidez e o silêncio de Emma, que geralmente não tinha esse comportamento, até que os fatos a atingiram como um tapa.

Ela pediu licenças para checar como Henry estava, quando suas mãos trêmulas quase a fizeram cortar um dedo ao invés de vegetais, e ela sentiu um nó na garganta enquanto subia apressada pelas escadas, apertando suas mãos tão fortemente que seus dedos estavam brancos. Nos últimos meses muita coisa tinha mudado e só agora Regina percebera o quanto amava os momentos em que Emma tinha se deixado entrar em sua sala como se fosse sua casa, se jogado no sofá e bagunçado o cabelo de seu filho. Não importava o quanto ela tinha protestado, ela percebeu que Emma estava agindo como se realmente estivesse em casa. Como se ela pertencesse àquele lugar. E apenas agora ela percebeu, ela viu, ela entendeu que isso não era algo que Emma Swan fazia. Nunca.

Ela via tão claramente agora, como deve ter sido para uma menina no sistema de adoção, permanecendo sempre invisível, nunca sentindo que ela merecia fazer parte de uma família e se sentindo apenas grata por ser tolerada. O nó em sua garganta aumentou e suas lágrimas ameaçaram a cair enquanto lembrava das palavras de Emma com relação ao comportamento de DR. Whale, pequenas palavras que a mulher havia dito mais cedo finalmente fazendo sentido, sobre ser a salvadora, sobre sentir que não merece nada... Ela estava claramente tentando agora, fazer parte da celebração em um jeito tão quieto que Regina teve de piscar para acreditar.

Quando chegou na porta do quarto de Henry ela já sabia que, mesmo que uma grande parte de tudo que viveram juntas tenha sido uma mentira, ela queria de volta o sentimento de saber que Emma considerava a mansão como casa. A vontade de ter esses momentos era tão forte que a sufocava e ela até tentou procurar um jeito de negar o que estava sentindo mas não viu saída. Não importava que se, por enquanto, ela era a que estava sendo apenas tolerada, Henry não era e os dois claramente eram muito felizes juntos. Seu objetivo sempre fora a felicidade de Henry. E agora que ela tinha visto Emma lutar tão fortemente para permanecer invisível durante o natal, ela pensou que talvez quisesse lutar pela felicidade da loira também.

Sim, as suas palavras a haviam machucado. Mas assim como a loira tinha respondido fortemente para o episódio com o álcool por causa de seu passado, Regina se deixou perguntar o quão do seu passado tinha interferido com sua própria reação. É claro que seus sentimentos pela mãe biológica de seu filho faziam com que as palavras fossem mais duras do que seriam de qualquer outra pessoa. Mas não deveria, não podia, saber sobre isso.

Ela pensou nas interações, as pequenas coisas que ela não se atrevera a sonhar tinham realmente mudado, era só olhar para o jeito que Emma se comporta, então alguma parte disso tudo deve ter sido verdade. E talvez, apenas talvez, ela poderia, quem sabe um dia fazer parte da felicidade da salvadora. Talvez agora ela devesse começar sendo uma amiga, uma pessoa que a entende, um lugar que ela possa correr quando precisar.

Era um pensamento que a deixava aterrorizada, mas o olhar vazio nos olhos da Xerife assombravam seus sonhos. Então quando ela se aproximou de Henry, o acordando gentilmente no exato momento em que ouviu alguns convidados chegarem e viu seu pequeno rosto sorrir em sua direção, ela sorriu de volta e tomou uma decisão.

O deixando sozinho para ir se vestir, ela se encontrou a caminho de seu escritório dentro de casa e destrancou a gaveta de cima, tirando dali uma caixa marrom que estava escondida. E quando ela ficou ali, a encarando, ela sabia que tinha tomado a decisão certa.

Já tinha passado do tempo dela deixar o passado no passado. Afinal, todas as coisas que ela tinha tentando segurar por tanto tempo e tão fortemente só resultaram em escuridão e tristeza.

Era hora dela tentar a sorte, não segurando, mas deixando ir.

A emoção, tão estranha, correu por suas veias e ela não poderia parar nem se ela tentasse. Era forte, encontrando o caminho por seus pulmões e os pequenos pedaços de seu coração, como uma corrente de luz, reparando o órgão danificado.

Doía e uma pequena voz, quase muda, sussurrava coisas ruins em sua mente mas mesmo assim ela não poderia parar.

Um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto e ela balançou a cabeça, sua mão apoiando seu peito onde ela sentia tal emoção a preenchendo.

Era realmente uma coisa muito, muito poderosa.

Esperança.


End file.
